


I can't help falling in love with you

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Peraltiago - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Jake realizes that he's fallen in love with Amy.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 23





	I can't help falling in love with you

So that was it.

It had happened, and there was no way Jake could turn back now. 

He’d been totally chill until some minutes before and now, he was freaking out on the inside. 

Because it was real, and it was there, and he couldn’t escape it. 

He had fallen in love with Amy. 

It was night and the two of them were on the top of a roof where Holt had send them on a lookout. The Captain had paired them (seeing as they were the two best detectives in the precinct) in hopes of catching the perp they were looking after, but until that moment there had been no interesting movement. He and Amy had just spent the night chatting and bantering, as usual; now, after Amy’s first hesitations, they were sharing the little snack that Jake always carried with him. 

Amy laughed, trying to make the little nuts fall into her mouth but failing completely: and then, all of a sudden, it hit him. 

Right in that moment, Jake knew. 

It was her; it had always been her. 

He’d never really been one for long-term relationships and commitment: he preferred doing things his own way and he worked better alone, whether it was his job or his personal life. He’d never wanted that to change, no matter how many times he’d been told to; but, with Amy, compromise didn’t seem so bad. 

Maybe his heart had known him from the beginning… When they had first met, he’d immediately been impressed with how talented and efficient (and beautiful) the new detective was. When Charles had talked about hearing wedding bells, Jake had told him he was mad, but now he realized that maybe his friend had got some points, after all. 

Amy was like no other girl he’d ever met: she was smart, very smart (a know-it-all, actually) and she flaunted it most of the time, but not in an arrogant way. She was efficient, competitive and always wanted to be the best at their job, but she never denied to lend a hand if someone needed help. She was brave and instinctive, but she never did something stupid or rushed that could someway jeopardize the investigations (like he would do, sometimes.) 

(Okay, most of the time.) 

She was always classy and serious when they were in the precinct, but sometimes she would do her so called “victory dance” (the one when she thought she’d burned someone but was actually self-burning) and Jake couldn’t help laughing at how ridiculous it looked. 

(He actually found the dance kinda cute, but of course he would never say it out loud. Instead, he had just kept making fun of her like the rest of the 99 squad.) 

Back in the days, when he realized that he was starting to really like her, he’d tried to stop himself. He didn’t wanna play with her or treat her like some of his other one-night stands because she was different. He had tried to keep their relationship on a professional level, tried to forget about her by dating other people, but it had been quite useless: everything about her (her smile, her smell, even her silly but cute victory dance) came back to his mind. 

He couldn’t stop himself from flirting with her, even if it would have been wiser to do so: the bets, the banter, the whole “You’re not allowed to fall in love with me” thing, Amy always seemed to flirt back and that thought made him happy. 

And now, while they were alone on that roof and he watched her laughing, he felt happier than he’d ever been. 

He was in love with her, now it was absolutely and utterly clear. 

He loved her more than he loved anyone else in the world. 

He loved her more than he loved being a cop.

He loved her more than he loved Die Hard (and everybody knew how much he loved those movies). 

His phone rang, putting a stop to his train of thought. He got up, took some steps away from Amy (who was still struggling with the little nuts) and answered: it was Holt, asking him if everything was okay. 

He looked back at Amy and smiled. 

It was more than okay. 

“You know what, Captain? Hold on the relief team; we’re already here. Plus, I’m curious to see what happens.” 

Little did he know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! my other works are about peraltiago as parents where their relationship is already well-established and, as mush as I loved writing those, this time I wanted to go back in time and write about a younger Jake realizing his feelings for Amy. i don't remember exactly, but I think it was either Andy or Melissa who said that Jake had fallen in love with Amy while they were on the lookout on the roof in 1x13, so I just wrote this little one-shot about it. hope you like it and thanks for reading! as always, any comment or suggestion is welcome :)


End file.
